When Fantasy Becomes Reailty
by Crystal Marrie
Summary: As Draco thought of his children’s futures and what they would become Mya looked over at Draco and thought back to how this had all started... how they had gone from enemies to friends and eventually lovers...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Mya laid in the hospital bed, holding one of her newborn baby girl cradled in her arms. Draco sat on the uncomfortable chairs next to the newly made mother, holding one of his newborn daughters and his newborn son in his arms.

"So, What are we going to name them, love?" Draco softly and carefully asked, so as not to wake the babies.

"I don't know... I guess we should start naming names. I wasn't expecting to have triplets." Mya stated with the same hushed tones.

"Can we name our son Ashton, after your brother?" Draco gently suggested, knowing how she felt about her hidden life.

"Okay, I've always liked that name. Why don't we name this one Annabelle, for my birth mother." She hesitantly suggested.

"What ever you want, love. I always liked your mothers name, it good and strong, just like a Malfoy." Draco said reassuring her about the name she had chosen. "Lets name this one Alaina."

Mya nodded her head in agreement. "Okay so we have Ashton, Annabelle and Alaina."

"Just middle names to match are all that's left."

"I insist on Ashton Draco. You can pick out the other two, but Ashton Draco stays."

"Fine, then we'll have Annabelle Lynn, and Alaina Marrie."

"Okay Daddy!" Mya said with a smirk that could rival Draco's.

"I like the sound of that, Mama." Draco slowly stood up with the two babies still in his arms, and moved to sot next to Mya. They sat there in a comfortable silence, look at the three new lives they had created together just nine months ago. As Draco thought of his children's futures and what they would become; Mya looked over at Draco and thought back to how this had all started... how they had gone from enemies to friends and eventually lovers...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One Gray Meets Amber

There was one week left till the Golden Trio would begin their last year at Hogwarts. As Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny went shopping for their up coming school year, they talked about all of the things that had happened in the last few years. Having gone every place else, there was only one store left that they needed to visit...

"Next stop... Flourish & Bolts! Hermione squealed like a young child who had just been given his favorite piece of candy. The others just looked at each other and shook their heads in disbelief, as if it was impossible for anyone to get this excited about a bookstore.

"What do you guys say, time restraint?" Ginny asked Ron and Harry, ignoring Hermione (who was already in her own little world).

"Most definitely!" Harry said without the slightest bit of hesitation.

"Absolutely." Ron seconded.

"How does half an hour sound?" Ginny asked noticing for the first time that Hermione had entered back to earth from her the world of her own.

"Sounds good to me, how about you Ron?" Harry replied, running his hand through his messy black hair.

"Half an hour is good for me." Ron answered.

"Well not me! Come on you guys, a half-hour? That's just enough time to get our school books!" Hermione whined in a fashion unlike herself.

"And your point is...?" Ginny questioned waving her hand as if to indicate that Hermione should continue her tirade.

She just huffed and stormed into the bookstore not really caring if they followed or not at this point in time.

"Crazy that one, I'm tellin' ya!" Ron said just loud enough for only Harry to hear. "Mate, You've been sayin' that since our first year. I really don't think she's going to be changing any time soon." Harry spoke with the same tone.

"You know Harry, I think you may have a point there."

"No you think?" Harry asked stupidly walking into the store, holding the door open for Ginny.

Hermione walked to the last row of books, not really looking for anything special. Realizing that she was in the prophecies section, Hermione slowed her pace and leisurely looked at the titles of knowledge. Stopping at the ones that caught her attention; picking them up and reading the first few pages to see if they were worth the money. Well I guess that I'll take these two for now and order more from Hogwarts. Hermione thought taking Dark Prophecies and Prophecies yet to come true.

Walking to the front of the room, where she was sure Ron, Harry and Ginny were getting their own books. Spotting them in the Defense Against the Dark Arts section, gathering the books they needed and a few that might come in handy, having learned for the years that have passed. Hermione walked up to them, holding her two books close to her chest and picking up her copy of the required Defense Against the Dark Arts book along the way. Silence being her most lethal weapon; she walked up to Ron, tapped him on his shoulder and whispered "Gotchya!" into his ear, resulting in a high pitched girl like squeal.

Harry and Ginny whipped around startled, Harry with his wand out and in dual position. Once they had realized who it was they started laughing remembering the game they had began to play in their sixth year, "Gotchya!"

Once Ron had calmed down and realized who it was (which took all of 1.5 seconds), he groaned inwardly, "Come on Monie, don't you think that game is getting just a little bit old?"

"What game Ronniekins? I didn't know we were playing a game!" Hermione said with the face of an angel and the voice of innocence.  
"Don't call me Ronniekins! You know how I hate that name --" "Oh Ronniekins! Come 'ere you poor over grown baby." Came a cold drawl from behind the group. "Shove it Malfoy!" Ron said through clenched teeth, his face turning as red as his hair if not more so. "I would, but I don't go out of species." "Oh! That's right! I forgot to tell you all! Malfoy's a Ferret!" Hermione said while she turned around to face the Slytherin King eye to eye. "Well it looks like the mudblood bitch has gotten a tongue of her own over the summer." Malfoy replied with as much ice as he could gather into his voice. Turning his cold gray eyes onto warm amber ones, instantly searching deep into his soul melting his icy cold heart. "What are you jealous Ferret Boy?" "Why should I be jealous of you, mudblood?" Without waiting for a response Draco turned on his heal and left the book store; stopping only to leave a sack of gallons on the cashiers desk with a piece of parchment with directions on it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 …Why did you just call him Draco… 

Hermione and Ginny were back at their room that they shared in the Borrow. Ginny was sitting on her bed flipping through _Teen Witch Weekly_, listening to Hermione pace while she ranted and raved about the "nerve of Mr. High-and-mighty-I –have-a-stick-shoved-up-my-ass-Malfoy!"

"I mean who gave him the right to make everyone feel like shit just because they don't have the same lineage as he. I may not be perfect but I'm a lot closer to it then he'll _ever_ be!" not stopping to take a breath she continued while Ginny just nodded her head from time to time. "Well guess what Mr. My-hair-is-gelled-back-so-much-it-is-seeping-into-my-brain-and-killing-all-of-the-few-remaining-brain-cells-that-are-left you can't get to me! And don't come crying to me when you're hit with a hard dose of reality!"

"Go Hermione! ...So, tell me, How long have you liked Malfoy?" Ginny calmly asked, as if she was asking what today's weather would be like.

"How long have I what?" spoke Hermione with a slightly disturbing calm voice after ranting on for the past hour about Malfoy.

If Ginny had noticed Hermione's tone she didn't pay attention to it. "How long have you liked Malfoy?" Ginny asked slowly as if talking to a small child.

"What do you mean 'How long have you liked Malfoy?' I don't like Draco, I would never like him in a million years!"

"Really? Then why did you just call him Draco?"

"I didn't."

"You did."

"No, I couldn't have! That's impossible! I mean why would I call him Draco?"

"I don't know, but call this a crazy idea, it is his given name."

"I know that but I've never called Malfoy Draco before. Why should I? He doesn't deserve to be called by his given name!" Hermione started crossing her arms over her chest. "Just like you don't deserve to be called mudblood?" Ginny softly questioned.

"No one deserves to be called that!"

"Well no one deserves to be called Malfoy either... it's just as much of an insult." Ginny argued matter of factly.

"What side are you on, Ginny? Draco's or mine!"

Deciding not to mention that she had just called him Draco again, Ginny just answered the question with one word, "Both." She turned the lights off and climbed into bed, ending all conversations for the night and leaving everything on hold till the morning.

When Hermione woke-up the next morning, she realized that maybe Ginny had a point; maybe she did like Draco. But how could she? He had been a jerk to her ever since her first train rides to Hogwarts; he was one of her best friends archenemies. Why do theses things always happen to me? As if I don't have enough to worry about, I mean first I watch my Mother die, then my father kicks me out of the only place I have ever called home, simply because he doesn't like magic. And to make matters worse, I fall in love with my archenemy! WAIT! "When did like turn to love?" Hermione mummbled not realizing she spoke aloud.

"So you do love him!" exclaimed a sleepy Ginny.

"What do you mean? I love him? I don't love him!"

"But you just said 'When did like turn to love?'" Ginny pointed out, while Hermione was thinking she was too smart for her own good.

"I don't love Draco Bloody Malfoy!"

"Who ever said I was talking about Draco? I thought you were talking about Ron, with the way you two are always flirting with each other, one may come to the conclusion that you two love one another." Ginny said with a look of innocence.

Looking for a distraction of any kind just to change the topic instead of admitting to both herself and Ginny how she really feels. "Oh! Look the mails here!"

"Fine change the topic for now, but don't think you're getting away with it."

"Thank Gin, and I wouldn't expect anything less."

A rather large package landed its self in front of Hermione. It was black with a blood red writing that some how stood out and sparkled as if it were fresh blood. "I wonder who this is from…" Hermione wondered aloud, really not expecting a response. She cautiously picked up the envelope, under estimating the weight and almost dropped it.

"Well I'm guessing it's from an old wizarding family…look at the family crest, there is a motto written in Latin under it." Ginny pointed out, proving she actually listened when Hermione was talking.

"You're right but I don't recognize it."

" Well there's only one was to find out…" Ginny said hinting to Hermione that she should open the package already.

Hermione slowly broke the seal and opened the envelope; it was almost as if she was afraid of the knowledge it would present to her. She knew in her heart that her life would never be the same after she opened it and read the words in which it held. When Hermione had finished reading it a first time she read it again, and again, and again…

'_My dearest darling daughter,_

_You do not know me, but you do know of me. I am sorry for having not contacted you sooner, due to the fact that I have been hiding for most of your life…'_

_TBC_


	4. AN

Hi everyone!  
Thank you soooooooooo much for being paitent and not sending me hate mail! I have finally got most of my stuff to GA and I will up date once I find my notebook that has this story written in it (which may take awhile as I have to unpack the necessities first!). Every once in a while it sucks being part of the military, and this is deffinately one of those times. So as I said, once I'm unpacked and settled in (and am not dead from working 10 hour shifts) I will update. I'm guessing around beginning to middle August. Thank you so much for not losing faith in me!  
Crystal M. Star

PS Sorry for spelling mistakes I just got off from work and home and I'm beat! 


End file.
